Bitter
by lanuu
Summary: Mako just broke up with his girlfriend and he takes it out on Korra.


_Warning: Mild episode four spoilers. This is supposed to take place later in the series. Mako and Asami had been going out for a while and Mako's bitter. This idea would not leave my head and I apologize for the excessive angst. Hope you enjoy anyways!_

-x-

"I wouldn't get too attached if I were you."

Korra paused, setting down her weight ball and turning towards Mako with a hand on her hip. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

Mako continued to throw punches in front of him, gritting his teeth. One-two, one-two. "He's been playing girls his whole life. Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you'll end up any different."

She squawked, a scowl twisting her face. "What? Are you serious right now? I don't even… what are you even talking about? It's not like that!"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me." He sneered. "Bolin's been showering you with attention. You _light up _whenever he even enters the room. You expect me to believe you don't like him at all? Don't make me laugh."

The Avatar flushed, every part of her practically bristling with anger. "Of course I like him! He's my friend! And sometimes I even like you too, when you're not acting like such a _jerk._" Korra narrowed her eyes. "Is this about Asami? Look, I heard about what happened, I'm sorr – "

Flames erupted from Mako's fists as he continued to throw his punches. He pretended to scoff. "She doesn't matter. What matters is that _you_ -"

Right hook.

"- realize that Bolin -"

Left hook.

"- doesn't actually _care _-"

Uppercut.

"- about you."

Mako ended it with a high, slicing kick, landing in a crouch on the gym floor. He unfolded himself, brushing sweat off his brow, and looked up.

Korra's fists were shaking, her eyes tightly shut, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She took a shuddering breath and opened them again. Mako immediately felt a pang in his chest. They were unusually bright, and her face an even darker red.

"You…! How dare you? How dare you say those things about me, about Bo –" Her voice cracked. "About Bolin! Just because _you _don't even know how to have a relationship, doesn't mean you can go ruining others!"

Mako recoiled as if she'd actually punched him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she violently shoved past him and stomped out of the gym.

He was an asshole. A complete and utter asshole.

He was debating going after her before he saw his brother entering the gym, scratching his head and looking behind him. "Uh, was that Korra who ran off like that? What happened?"

Guilt gnawed on his insides, and Mako suddenly couldn't look Bolin in the eye. "I… kind of screwed up Bo."

"Wha, how? Why?"

Mako frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. "I was angry, okay? I was already mad about Asami and I took it out on her."

Bolin shrugged. "So? Man up and go apologize."

Mako swung around towards him. "You don't understand! I told her –"He took a deep breath. "I told her that you didn't really care about her. That you were playing her. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

He looked up, expecting to see Bolin about to yell, or a fist swinging towards his head, but instead he saw the earthbender looking crushed. Bolin stared back at him, shocked, his green eyes wide and hurt.

"You... really said that bro?" He quietly asked.

Mako sighed. "I was angry. I'm sorry." He reached out to his little brother, but Bolin backed away, slowly shaking his head. The earthbender's expression grew dark.

"You can't even _begin_ to understand – how could you even say that to her!" His voice began to rise. "She's the first girl I've actually cared about, you know that? And you completely screwed that up!" Bolin's voice choked up, his eyes watering in frustration.

Mako opened his mouth, but couldn't find anything to say. What could he? His brother may have had his share of girls, but he's never shown nearly as much emotion towards one than he has for Korra.

Bolin angrily rubbed his palms over his eyes, glaring at Mako with the most anger he has ever seen from his brother before. Before the firebender could even say anything, Bolin began sprinting towards the gym's exit.

"Bo, wait! Where –"

"I'm fixing this! Before it's messed up for good!" He yelled, rounding the corner and disappearing.

-x-

* * *

_I figured that since there was so much Makorra already, I might as well throw some more Borra in the mix. Not to mention this pairing warms my soul and yes, I __know__ it most likely will not be canon. Or at least reciprocated by both parties. /weeps_

_Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you guys want a part two, please let me know!_


End file.
